Un délicieux phénomène
by LadyLillyMalefoy
Summary: Gale revient du Deux. Il arrive tout juste dans le Douze. Et tout ce qui l'obsède, c'est Katniss Everdeen.


Bonjour à toutes et tous !

C'est mon premier essaie dans la catégorie... Cet OS est du point de vue de Gale, quinze ans après la victoire des rebelles. Il revient du Deux, il rentre chez lui.

C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Hunger Games... J'espère pouvoir compter sur votre bon cœur pour me dire ce que vous en aurez penser.

En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

**Un délicieux phénomène.**

A la vue de l'hôtel de justice, mon cœur se serre. Dans un geste brusque, ma main droite se pose dessus et ce mouvement m'arrache une grimace. Dans les dernières heures de La Révolte, je me suis fait coincer par deux Pacificateurs. L'un m'a fiché une balle dans l'épaule, l'autre dans la cuisse pendant ma tentative d'évasion. Les médecins sont parvenus à les ôter de mes membres, malgré tout j'ai toujours une vive douleur dans l'épaule chaque fois que je bouge le bras.

Je descends tout juste de l'hovercraft. Je reviens du district Deux. Je rentre chez moi. Tout est exactement comme avant. Le Pré, la maison de Katniss, la Grand-Place, l'hôtel de justice, la petite boulangerie, anciennement tenue par les parents de Peeta… J'ai vu tout ça à bord de l'hovercraft et je n'en revenais pas. Les dernières images que j'avais du district Douze se constituaient essentiellement de bâtiments détruits et de cendres qui tapissaient tout.

Rien n'a changé. Le monument qui rend hommage aux victimes des Hunger Games mis à part.

Au pas de course, je rejoins le Pré pour passer la clôture et partir seul dans la forêt. Je l'ai rencontré ici pour la première fois. Katniss Everdeen, un vrai phénomène. Un délicieux phénomène, néanmoins. Elle chassait pour nourrir sa mère et sa sœur. Son père lui avait appris à tirer à l'arc. Elle était –et est sans aucun doute toujours- excellente. Je posais des collets et d'autres pièges pour nourrir ma famille aussi. On a mis pas mal de temps à s'apprivoiser l'un l'autre mais au final, on était la meilleure équipe qui soit. Je suis certain qu'aujourd'hui encore on s'adapterait parfaitement à ce que l'un attend de l'autre.

Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai cru qu'elle essayait de me voler. Parce qu'elle observait mes collets. Elle avait l'air d'une gamine perdue mais déterminée. J'étais un gamin qui ne savait vers qui tourner sa colère. Elle a su l'apaiser.

Arrivé près du fleuve où nous venions nous hydrater pendant nos chasses, je la vois à nouveau me sourire pour la première fois. Elle sortait de l'eau et venait s'asseoir près de moi. Elle avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées alors naturellement j'ai tenté la… réconforter. J'ai dit quelque chose de stupide, il me semble, mais ça l'avait fait sourire. Un sourire sincère qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : « Je te fais confiance maintenant. Et ce pour toujours. Ne me déçois pas. » Je m'assois au bord de l'eau et tente de vider mon cerveau de toutes pensées.

Katniss Everdeen. Si j'avais su, caché derrière mon arbre ce jour-là, tout ce qu'elle finirait par être…

Je dois m'assoupir pendant quelques instants car quelques cauchemars m'assaillent. Pas les pires, ceux là attendent que la nuit tombe pour me torturer. Je vois tout de même Prim, la petite sœur de Katniss, porter son premier enfant dans ses bras, une petite fille qui gigote dans une couverture de la même couleur que la robe de Katniss le jour de sa première Moisson. Je me redresse avec précipitation et me presse de fuir l'endroit.

En suivant le fleuve, je tombe sur une petite bicoque étonnement effondrée. La baraque fait face à un lac que je ne reconnais pas tout d'abord, parce que je ne l'avais jamais vu sous cet angle. Puis je me souviens de la petite maison en béton où ma meilleure amie m'avait demandé de fuir avec elle. Le spectacle me désole, j'aurais du accepter définitivement de partir avec elle, nous aurions dû partir. Mais j'avais une haine que je ne parvenais pas à réprimer et quand elle m'avait appris que les districts se révoltaient, j'y avais vu une chance de venger mon père. Nous aurions dû partir, tout serait différent aujourd'hui.

Je me surprends une nouvelle fois à fuir une simple position géographique. De là, je me retrouve, sans que je ne me souvienne les dernières minutes, à l'endroit où Katniss et moi nous nous retrouvions avant nos parties de chasse. Je trouve le coin trop petit, si peu rempli, sans elle, ma supposée cousine. Si bien que je décide d'ignorer le souvenir de l'interview que nous avions donné ici pendant La Révolte et regagne lentement le grillage autour du douze.

Mes pas crissent sur la neige et me rappellent combien nous pouvions être silencieux lorsque nous chassions.

Dans le Pré, une vieille conversation me revient en mémoire. Katniss m'avait appelé un soir, longtemps après son retour au Douze, pour me demander de mes nouvelles. Ça m'avait fait tellement chaud au cœur… « Le Pré… c'est un cimetière maintenant. Tout le monde y est. Madge, Darius… Sae Boui-Boui. »

Ça ne ressemble pas à un cimetière, ainsi recouvert de neige. Et en me rendant compte que je leur marche dessus, je m'éloigne précipitamment en deux sauts. Je les salue brièvement, notamment Madge, la fille du maire qui est devenue une amie de Katniss, après son retour, et Sae Boui-Boui, parce qu'elle achetait toujours nos prises même si c'était illégale.

En passant devant l'ancienne maison de Katniss, je m'arrête. Elle est comme neuve mais vide, désespérément vide. En entrant, j'entends un chat feulé. Buttercup, le chat que Katniss a offert à Prim, il y a bien longtemps. Il semble me reconnaitre parce qu'il passe devant moi et décide de sortir prendre l'air. Dans la cuisine, où il est resté la table et quelques chaises, le manteau du père de Katniss est posé sur le dossier d'une des chaises. Je passe délicatement la main dessus. A la mort de son père, Katniss le portait souvent, surtout pour la chasse.

Sur le manteau de la cheminée brille une broche. C'était un cadeau de Madge avant que Katniss ne parte pour ces foutus Hunger Games. Le geai moqueur, devenu son symbole puis le symbole de tout un mouvement par la suite. Un cadeau de Madge qu'elle a porté dans les arènes, que Cinna, son styliste, a toujours accroché à elle…

Oppressé, je sors et me dirige à grand pas vers la Plaque. Le bâtiment en flamme s'impose à moi. Lorsque Thread est arrivé au commandement du district Douze, il a immédiatement fait condamner le marché noir. C'est là que je me suis fait prendre.

En arrivant en face de l'endroit où Sae Boui-Boui vendait sa soupe, je repense à Darius en train de plaisanter avec Katniss. Il quémandait un baiser. A quelques pas de là, j'étais véritablement en train de fulminer. « Katniss ne me ferait pas ça ? » Et même si elle l'avait fait, qu'est-ce que ça aurait fait ? Jaloux. J'étais jaloux d'un Pacificateur qui ne faisait que plaisanter avec _ma _meilleure amie. Ça n'avait jamais été évident, que j'étais amoureux d'elle. Pas pour nous deux en tout cas. Mais j'étais prêt à taper sur ce mec s'il tentait d'approcher d'un peu trop près de Katniss.

En sortant de La Plaque, j'entends une des plaques de métal qui formait le toit tomber lourdement au sol. Incroyable qu'elle ait attendu tout ce temps pour tomber.

J'évite soigneusement de passer devant chez moi et passe devant la maison du maire de la Veine. Je vois encore Madge ouvrir la porte alors que nous venons apporter des fraises, le jour de la Moisson. Son visage s'efface lentement et je continue, non pas sans un énième pincement au cœur.

Je m'apprête à entrer sur la Grand-Place lorsqu'une odeur de pain chaud me retient. C'est la boulangerie. Elle est sans doute tenue par Peeta, maintenant.

Peeta… Rien que ce nom me brise le cœur.

Et m'emplie d'une injuste colère. Mais c'est de ma faute. J'aurais du agir, me battre. Néanmoins je n'ai rien fait parce que je considérais que si c'était ce qu'elle voulait, c'était ce que je voulais pour elle aussi. Et je ne peux pas en vouloir à Peeta. Nous voulions –et voulons- les mêmes choses : Katniss et le bonheur de Katniss. D'autant plus que, même si je ne l'ai jamais dit, il n'y a que lui qui a su me rassurer alors que je commençais à douter d'un peu près tout. Nous étions coincés dans une cave, pendant La Révolte, quand il m'a dit : « Elle t'aime, tu sais. » Et j'ai dû me raccroché à ça pendant de longues années.

Le monument dédié aux victimes des Hunger Games me surprend. Il est placé exactement à l'endroit où le poteau de flagellation était avant les deuxièmes Jeux de Katniss. Tout un tas de noms sont inscrit en or sur la colonne en marbre noire, qui s'élève bien trop haut. Je reconnais ceux de Rue, Cato, Cecelia, Maysilee Donner et beaucoup trop d'autres.

Avant La Révolte, les bombes incendiaires, après le retour de Katniss et l'arrivée de Thread, je me suis fait flageller ici. Pour braconnage. J'entends encore le cri de Darius qui, malgré ma haine passagère à propos du baiser qu'il voulait obtenir de Katniss quelques années, a tenté de me sauver. Il s'est fait assommer et, comme Katniss me l'a appris bien plus tard, transformer en Muet puis torturer jusqu'à la mort.

Secouant la tête pour chasser la culpabilité, mon regard se pose à plusieurs reprises sur l'hôtel de justice. Pris d'une peur panique de voir la fille que j'aimais, ma meilleure amie mourir en direct sur le écran géant, je suis allée lui dire au revoir dans une de ces pièces. J'ai passé de nombreuses heures à regarder les Jeux, les soixante-quatorzièmes, avec une attention particulière. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur. J'avais naturellement confiance en Katniss mais les carrières en avaient après elle à cause de l'exceptionnel onze qu'elle avait obtenu. Je m'attendais à tout instant à perdre tout ce que j'avais. Malgré la colère, la jalousie et la tristesse de la voir embrasser, se blottir contre Peeta.

Une fois de plus je me dérobe face à mes souvenirs et me dirige vers le Village des Vainqueur. Depuis La Révolte, il n'y plus lieux d'avoir un Village des Vainqueurs. Les Hunger Games, après une dernière arène pour punir les gens du Capitole, ont été annihilés. Les remettre en place constituerait un crime contre l'humanité. Néanmoins, pour toutes les personnes qui ont vécus l'enfer des Jeux, les Villages ont été maintenu dans la plupart des districts.

Seules deux maisons sont illuminées. Celle d'Haymitch Abernathy, gagnant de la deuxième édition des Jeux de l'Expiation, et celle de Katniss, cette même maison où ma meilleure amie m'a embrassé. Pas celle de Peeta, à une vingtaine de mètres de celle de ma meilleure amie.

J'hésite encore à entrer dans le Village. Ça ne ferait que me briser le cœur un peu plus. Mais j'aimerais revoir Katniss… Pour me donner un peu de courage, je fais l'exercice que Katniss, alors que je l'avais appelé en panique une nuit pendant laquelle mes cauchemars étaient épouvantables, m'a incité à faire.

« Je m'appelle Gale Hawthorne. J'ai trente-six ans. Je suis revenu du district Deux, dans le district Douze. Je suis amoureux de la même fille depuis que j'ai quatorze ans. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis quinze ans. J'ai enfin l'occasion de la revoir. Il me faut juste le courage d'avoir le cœur brisé une bonne fois pour toute… »

Lorsque je me retourne, elle est au bout de son allée. Elle vient de sortir de chez elle. Je parierais tout ce que j'ai qu'elle savait que je serais là à ce moment précis. Je m'avance lentement vers elle. Elle est toujours la même. Malgré son faux air de femme adulte. Elle reste la fille que j'ai accusé de vole, qui m'a appris à utiliser un arc, qui m'a fait promettre de veiller sur sa sœur, qui a gagné ses premiers Jeux, qui a crée une Révolte dans tous les districts. Elle est la même femme brisée, blessée que j'ai du laisser pour m'occuper du Deux. La même personne qui a trop vécu, trop jeune. Elle est la femme que j'aime. A quelques mètres d'elle, je croise enfin ses yeux. Elle m'a tellement manqué…

« Buttercup m'a prévenu que tu étais à la maison, dit-elle simplement. »

Elle tend la main vers moi. Un profond soulagement s'empare de moi.

Elle m'aime. Elle m'a toujours aimé, depuis le tout premier sourire qu'elle m'a adressé. Malgré ses Jeux, malgré toutes ses victimes, malgré sa pseudo-histoire d'amour avec le fils du boulanger de la Veine, ses deuxièmes Jeux, ses coups d'Etats, ses voyages loin de moi, malgré les soulèvements qu'elle a provoqué. Malgré son mariage avec Peeta et même malgré ses deux enfants, elle m'aime. Ce premier sourire, venu de longs mois après notre première rencontre, m'a toujours assuré qu'elle avait confiance en _moi _et qu'elle m'aimait, sans que je ne m'en aperçoive jusqu'à maintenant. Elle n'a jamais eu besoin de mes cheveux bruns, de mon teint olivâtre ou de mes yeux gris, signature de la Veine, de ma protection, de ce que je pouvais lui donner. Elle n'a jamais eu besoin d'une seconde flamme pour l'illuminer. Elle en a toujours été une elle-même. Elle avait besoin d'une douce fleur. Malgré tout, elle m'aime. Elle m'aime autant qu'elle l'aime, elle m'aime autant que je l'aime. Elle m'a toujours aimé et m'aimera toujours.

Rassuré par cette prise de conscience, que je sais parfaitement vrai, et transporté par une joie nouvelle, je m'autorise à caresser sa joue.

* * *

Qu'Est-ce que vous en avez pensé?

S'il reste des fautes, j'en suis navrée...

Dites-moi honnêtement tout le mal que vous en penser dans une review !

LLM


End file.
